April Fools
by FallingNarwhals
Summary: It's April First, and Dash pranks Danny by dying his hair white. Now Danny has to hide his hair from his parents, rumors about him being a ghost, and worse of all, Kwan saw him transform! One-Shot. Sequal is up!


**April Fools**

**Summary: It's April First, and Dash pranks Danny by dying his hair white. Now Danny has to hide his hair from his parents, rumors about him being a ghost, and worse of all, Kwan saw him transform! **

**Hey guys! Happy April Fools! I tried to write a humor fic for y'all, but this was the result. Yeah... This is not really humor. There is some funny stuff, but not enough to get you laughing. My bad!**

**And thank you, InsanityIsClarity for making the cover art! She's totally awesome, she also did the cover art for "Uppercuts and Clueless" as well, and she puts up with my craziness! Y'all should check her out, she has some pretty awesome stories. **

**Disclaimer: Umm.. If I was Butch Hartman, I would pester Nickelodeon to bring Danny Phantom back. And give Dan more than one episode!**

**{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

"You sure about this, man?" Kwan asked the blond jock nervously.

"Of course. He'll look so stupid with white hair! This will be the best April Fools prank ever!" Dash replied."

"Yeah, but what if we get caught?" He asked, visibly worried.

"Than we'll use the football excuse. And we won't get caught."

The football excuse worked for anything. That's the only reason Dash hasn't gotten a detention in a year. Just say something along the lines of "I'm sorry, but this afternoon I need to do some football practice so we can win the game this Friday," and you were scot-free. And often the detention rebounded, so Fenton nearly always got a detention for no reason. It was the perfect system!

"Fine. Hand me the shampoo."

Dash handed the small bottle to the green-eyed jock, who walked quietly over to the sink and poured the contents out.

"Quit acting like a scary-cat, you're fine." Dash called. Kwan tossed the empty plastic bottle over to the blond jock, who filled the contents with a white, sludgy substance.

Dash reread the bottle aloud."Semi-permeant hair dye: Should last for a week or so. Enough time for wailing on him. Perfect." He laughed. He tossed the bottle in the trash can, right on top of a old sweatshirt.

"Now, let's get out of here before they come back. We should see Fentoenail's new hairstyle by lunch." Dash called over to Kwan, who was busy washing the remains of the shampoo down the sink.

**{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

"Hey, is Danny still showering?" Sam asked her best friend, Tucker Foley.

"You know Mr. Modesty. He's showering alone. As normal-" Tucker got cut off by a rather girlish scream. Than a "Tucker!"

Tucker ran to the boy's locker room, with Sam close behind. Luckily, she remembered that she is not a boy and just waited for the boys to come out.

Tucker walked into the showers, and found Danny shirtless, his fingers running through his white hair.

Wait, white hair?! He wasn't glowing, and his eyes were blue. He was human right now..

So what's with the white hair?

"Danny? What the- Dude!" Tucker exclaimed, catching sight of Danny's hair.

"It's white! Tucker, I look like Phantom!" Danny exclaimed, hyperventilating a bit. "Oh my gosh, what if someone figures it out, my secret will be blown, and my parents would probably try to kill me-"

"Dude! Calm down. Hand me your shampoo you used." Danny glanced around the room, before showing Tucker a small plastic bottle.

Tucker unscrewed the cap and smelled it. "Dude, someone replaced your stuff with hair dye!"

Danny glanced over at the trash can, where a big can of hair dye was on top of a old, moth holed sweatshirt. He grabbed it, and read the label.

"Semi-Permeant hair dye? Should last for a week? Tuck, this is bad!" Danny read aloud.

"Hey, it's fine. We can go to Hot Topic after school and get that stuff that washes out all the dye. Until than, you can just wear my hat." Tucker said, trying to calm down the half ghost.

He handed his best friend the old red beret, leaving his head looking a bit odd without the hat.

Danny thanked him, and shoved the hat on his head. His Snow White bangs popped out, making it even more obvious, if that's even possible.

"Well, that didn't work. Try going ghost."

Danny complied, accidentally turning Tucker's hat a toxic green. "Oops, sorry Tuck."

"Naw man, it's cool!" His hatless friend replied, grinning.

Danny quickly changed back, also changing the cap back to a faded red. His hair stayed the same.

"Crap."

"Well, wear my hat anyway. Maybe it'll not be very obvious to some of the other kids." Tucker muttered.

"Thanks a lot, Tuck. You're the best."

**{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

Danny ducked outside, where Sam was still waiting. "Danny," She hissed. "You're a ghost right now."

"Sam, I'm not." He analyzed her with his bright blue eyes. "Someone replaced my shampoo with white hair dye."

Sam burst out laughing. Tucker and Danny stared at her, as she laughed hard enough to rival the audience at Saturday Night Live. **(A/N: I love that show..)**

"What?" She exclaimed when she saw the looks on her best friends faces. "You gotta admit it's funny."

Their conversation was quickly cut off by a yell. "Hey Fen-toenail, who do you think you are, Danny Phantom?! What's with the new 'do?" He cackled.

Danny pushed the hat tighter on his head. "Nothing, Dash."

"Oh, so you don't like it, huh? How about we show everyone!" Dash proclaimed, grabbing Danny and pushing him into the cafeteria.

"Dash, no!" He cried as Dash flipped Tucker's hat off of him, and pushed him so he face planted on the dirty cafeteria floor.

There was a moment of silence, and the A-listers started to laugh and point.

"Check out his hair!"

"It's like an old man's!"

"Nice look Fenton, you look about as freaky as a ghost!"

No one noticed a wisp of icy breath escape from Danny's lips. "Aw, thank the ghosts," Danny thought to himself in relief.

He tried to run out of the cafeteria, only to be blocked by Dash. "Where do you think you're going, Fentoni?" He growled.

Luckily, Skulker chose that moment to burst through a wall, sending the students, Dash included, running.

Danny quickly ducked behind the wall, so any students lingering couldn't see him, and shouted "I'm goin' ghost!"

A white ring sparked into existence, and split into two, one traveling down to his feet and the other turning his still-white hair brighter. More ghostly.

He flew off, prepared to suck Skulker in the Fenton thermos.

He didn't notice Kwan under the table, his eyes wide in shock, having seen the whole thing.

**{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

"Fenton is Phantom? Don't play jokes with me, Kwan, there's no way someone as wimpy as Fenton could be a hero. And won't he have to be dead for that? Last I checked, Fenton is alive." Dash replied, not convinced by the other jock's claims.

"But dude! I saw him! These rings appeared at his waist, and than they split, turning him into Phantom! You've got to believe me, man!" Kwan begged.

"Kwan, I think you must have hit your head and passed out in there because there is no possible way nerdy Fenton is Phantom. Speaking of which, did you see his hair! Hilarious!"

"Dude, don't you think he looks like Phantom? Especially with that white hair?" Kwan pleaded.

Dash sighed. This was getting old. "Humor me. Okay, so Fenton is Phantom. Why isn't he dead, and he looks human, like, all the time?"

"I told you! He changed into Phantom! I think he's been Phantom this whole time, and he's disguised himself as a human or something!"

"Hilarious. Now, let's get back to planing the party tomorrow night.."

"You're impossible."

**{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

"What do you mean, you're all out?" Tucker exclaimed, his voice rising a few octaves.

"It means we are all out. Nada. Zip. Nothing. Now, are you going to by something or what?" The heavily tattooed clerk said exasperated and monotone. Yay. Out of all the store clerks, he had to get the one with the most tattoos and the longest beard.

"Well, do you have any normal black dye?"

"Some norms wearing football jackets came in yesterday and bought the whole stock. And one of them was blond too. Uck." The other clerk, whose name tag dubbed her as "Steve," replied to Tucker's question, making the tattooed clerk raise an eyebrow.

"Fine. Thanks for the help." He smiled at Steve, who smiled back with black-tinted lips, and ran out of the store as fast as he could without drawing attention. That store gave him the creeps.

**(A/N: I love Hot Topic.)**

He walked out of Amity Park Mall, and walked behind the mall, where Danny said he'll be. The dumpsters were overflowing with cardboard boxes and discarded clothes. One, obviously from the food court, smelled strongly of spoiled meat. He avoided that one.

"Tuck? Did you get it?" Danny whispered.

"No, they were out. Where are you?"

Danny sighed and turned visible, making Tucker jump. "Well. I guess I could sneak home and try to wash it out. Or maybe my parents won't notice. Thanks for the help, Tuck."

"Aw, don't mention it man. What are best friends for?" Tucker smiled. "Well, see you tomorrow. I think Amity Park can live without Danny Phantom for one night, am I right?"

"Yeah. I'm going to try to actually finish my homework. See ya later."

**{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

Kwan sighed to himself. Dash, Paulina, and nearly all of the A-Listers didn't believe him. Star was the only one that didn't instantly dismiss his claims as a weird dream, or a trick of the light or something. But Paulina told her that Kwan got hit in the head, and Star sided with her friend. True, she did spread around some rumors, but they weren't enough to back up his claims.

But Kwan knew what he saw. He saw Danny Fenton turning into Danny Phantom.

And in retrospect, it was pretty obvious. Phantom's voice had a ghostly echo, but besides that they sounded the same. They had the same hairstyle, and it was even more obvious now that Fenton's hair was white.

Kwan knew what he saw. And tomorrow, he was going to confront Fenton about it.

**{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

"Mom? Dad? Are you guys home?" Danny called throughout the house.

"We're in the lab, honey!" He heard his mother's voice call back.

Uh oh. If they mistook him for Phantom while they're in the lab, they might grab the thing nearest to them and shoot without thinking.

"Um, can I go over to Tucker's house tonight?" He asked, making up an excuse on the spot. He could sneak back into his room and finish his homework there.

"Sure honey. Call us when you get there, though!"

"Thanks!"

He quickly opened and closed the front door, to make it sound like he was leaving. He quietly snuck into the kitchen, out of sight of the open lab door, and went ghost.

Before his parents could investigate what the weird flash of light was, he turned intangible and flew upstairs to his room.

He glanced in the mirror above his dresser, and sighed. His hair still rivaled the color of snow.

Acting upon his earlier idea, he walked through the wall to the bathroom. Maybe washing his hair again would at least fade the color.

Several minutes later, he had the lightest shade of gray instead of white.

"Great. That didn't work." He mumbled.

Than a idea hit him. "Maybe using Jazz's stuff would help.."

Thirty minutes later, his hair was ever so slightly darker and smelled of cherry blossoms.

Giving up, he dried off his fluffy hair and tiptoed back to his room, planning to finish all of his homework.

Hey, contrary to popular belief, he did care about schoolwork. He was a straight A student until after the accident. Now, he was a solid C with the occasional B. (He did however, still had an A in chemistry.)

**{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

The next day..

Danny shoved the beanie harder on his head. He had found it under his bed, and it hid the hair pretty well. Plus, he looked pretty good in it. It was a dark blue, and it was big enough so only the hairs by his neck and some of his bangs showed when he pushed them under the brim.

He saw Sam and Tucker waiting by the entrance, Tucker messing around on his PDA and Sam looking around nervously.

He caught Sam's eye, and she nudged Tucker. They both ran over, worried looks on their faces.

"Did it work?" Sam asked.

"No, but Jazz's shampoo faded it a little. But now my hair smells like cherry blossoms." He replied.

She opened her mouth to say something else, probably along the lines of "Cherry blossoms? Really?" When a familiar voice interrupted them.

"Hey Fenton? Can I talk to you for a sec?" Kwan asked, putting his hand on Danny's shoulder.

"Um-"

"Whatever you want to say to Danny, you can say to us." Sam snarled back to the jock.

"Yeah! We share everything with each other." Tucker added, crossing his arms.

"Fine than." He bent down to the trio. "I know that you're Danny Phantom."

The trio froze. Luckily, Tucker acted fast.

"Haha Kwan. I'm totally Danny Phantom. Ooo, I'm a ghost! Beware!" He waved his arms and fingers around, trying to act like the Box Ghost.

Kwan looked confused. "No, I didn't mean you-"

"You got me Kwan. I somehow alternate between ghost and human, changing my entire appearance and than I die turning me into a ghost. Than I save the town a few times before I decide to come back to life and change my entire wardrobe again-"

"That's not what I meant, and you know it! I saw him-" he jabbed with his thumb towards Danny. "Turn into Phantom. And there are similarities! They have the same voice, the same hair style, even the same face!" He hissed.

The trio looked at each other, and made a silent agreement.

"Fine. We'll tell you everything. Under one condition, though. Give us that hair dye removal that you and Dash bought at Hot Topic, and we'll explain everything. But until than, please don't tell anyone." Danny said boldly, leaving no room for argument.

"Fine. I'll give it to you after school. Under the bleachers. But you better have one heck of an explanation." Kwan complied after a moment.

**{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

"So.. What are we going to tell him?" Tucker asked the half ghost, who was still pushing down his beanie nervously.

"The truth, I guess. Maybe we'll have a new member to Team Phantom." He replied honestly.

_'Kwan would make a good ghost hunter.'_ Danny thought. _'He has the strength and muscles from being on the football team, and with a little training, he could be a fairly decent ghost hunter. And who knows? Maybe he can even be a friend.'_

"You sure?" Sam asked, shocked at Danny's willingness to add another person, this time a person that bullied them, to their Team.

"Yeah, why not? He seems like a okay guy, he mostly bullied us because Dash was pressuring him to do it. And have you seen him with that scalpel in Chemistry?"

Tucker and Sam shuddered. "I will never look at dull knives the same way again." Tucker declared.

"I guess you're right. But we'll have to make him promise not to tell anyone."

**{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

In Danny's first period class, a few of the people that aren't quite A listers, but still too popular to even think about talking to nerds like Danny, were giving him weird looks.

One, a girl named Megan, who never muttered a word to Danny in all ten years she's been in school with him, sat down next to him. "So is it true?"

"Umm.. Is what true? The sky is purple? Jellyfish aren't actually made out of jelly?"

She giggled. "No, silly. That you're Danny Phantom!"

Danny almost had a heart attack. "That I'm what?"

"Phantom! The ghost hero?"

He decided to do what Tucker did to Kwan that morning. If it could confuse someone who actually _saw_ him turn into Phantom, than it could throw off a shallow girl. "Yeah, I somehow change my entire appearance, die, and fly around, looking for trouble. I than decide to come back to life at will! I also wear my jumpsuit under my short sleeved tee shirt like Spider-Man!" He said sarcastically.

Megan looked a little crestfallen. "So, you're not Phantom?"

"Nope. My parents are always trying to capture Phantom. It'll be kinda pointless if Phantom was their son." He added.

Megan frowned, and changed seats. "He's not Phantom. His parents are ghost hunters, for crying out loud." She whispered to her friends.

A lot of the semi-popular kids just ignored him after that, Megan included.

_'Man. There goes my five seconds of fame. It's for the best, though.'_ He thought as Lancer walked in and started the lecture.

He was innocently daydreaming about how his teachers would react when they found that he finished all of his homework, when he remembered something: They had to present a speech today in English. And this was English. And he had the speech done!

"Danny Fenton, you're up." Mr. Lancer called.

He stood up, fished the speech out of his binder, and walked up to the front.

"Mr. Fenton? Take off the hat, please."

"But, sir, I-"

"It's disrespectful. Take it off."

"Alright." He slowly took of the hat, reveling his slightly-gray but still technically white hair.

He tried to ignore the whispers and the giggling. But halfway through his conclusion, someone shouted out "He looks like Phantom!"

"I do not! Someone dyed my hair white as a prank yesterday!" He said back, his voice rising.

"That's enough, Mr. Thomas. Now, continue Mr. Fenton. And personally, I don't think you look like Phantom at all."

_'Clueless much?'_

Danny caught Sam's eye and held back a laugh. He continued with the conclusion, and sat back down, placing his beanie firmly over his white hair.

"Wait, he looks like one of the guys on my Dad's old records, the Skunk Punks!"

_'Oh** fudge**, this is going to be a long day...'_

**{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

Finally, eighth period was over, and he had rushed out of school, Sam and Tucker close behind, to beat Kwan to the bleachers.

Tucker saw him through the benches, carrying a bottle about the size of a shoe in one hand, his backpack in another.

He didn't even say hello, he wanted answers, and he wanted them now.

"So, tell me why I thought I saw you turn into Phantom." Kwan demanded, walking up to the trio.

"Hair dye removal first, Kwan." Danny replied icily.

"And how do I know that you aren't just going to run off with it?" Kwan replied to the white haired boy.

Danny smirked. "Well, how do I know it's the actual removal, and not a empty bottle?"

Kwan thought about it. "Umm... You don't." He replied.

"Exactly. What can you say that'll make me trust you enough to know that there is actual removal in the bottle, and trust you with a little secret?" He bartered carefully.

"Probably nothing, because your paranoid as heck."

"Correct. Now, hand me the bottle, and we'll explain everything."

"But how do I know that you'll won't run off?"

"That's where trust comes in. Trust that I'll stay here and explain everything."

"But how come you don't trust me to give you the actual removal?"

"You said it yourself, I'm paranoid as heck. But I'm trusting you to give me the real stuff, and I'll trust you. Alright?"

"Fine." Kwan tossed the bottle to Danny, who uncapped it and saw that the seal was still unbroken.

"Good. You've earned my trust." Danny proclaimed.

"Awesome. Now, are you going to explain why I saw you turn into Phantom?"

"Well, last year, remember how my parents created a ghost portal to the ghost zone? I think there was a news article on it sometime, but that's not important. They first turned it on, and it didn't work. It just sparked. So Sam convinced me to go inside it-" Sam rolled her eyes at this. "-And while it was on, I tripped. I hung onto the wall for balance, and you'll never believe it. My parents had put the "On" button on the inside. It turned on, with me inside of it!"

Danny paused, and saw that he had Kwan on an edge, hanging on to his every word. He than decided to be bluntly honest, just to freak him out a little more. "The pain was unimaginable. I felt like every single one of my never endings was on fire, and I could literally see the electricity arcing off of my body, between my fingers, my midriff and the wall, everything. I somehow got out of there, and well.."

"What? What happened?"

"I was a ghost. The portal turned me into a half ghost." He called upon the rings, and turned into his ghostly alter ego. "This ghost."

Kwan just stared. "I knew I wasn't crazy!" He laughed. "I knew it, I knew it, I knew it!"

Danny smiled. "Yeah. Now, we have to ask you two things."

Sam rolled her eyes. "That sounded so cheesy, Danny."

"Ha ha. Okay, one is that you won't tell anyone."

"Deal." Kwan answered automatically.

"Awesome. Two, would you like to join Team Phantom?"

"Team what?" Kwan asked confusedly. He wasn't into any Twilight stuff, but he was pretty sure this wasn't a shipping team, like Team Jake or whatever his name was. This sounded more... Cool.

Sam butted in before Danny could answer. "We're sort of like Danny's sidekicks. We help him out with ghost hunting, cover patrols for ghosts with or without him, patch him back together after a fight, and the like."

"Wait, you guys help him fight ghosts?" Kwan asked, surprised.

"Well, we don't just sit on our butts while our best friend is saving the town, if that's what you mean." Tucker replied coldly. Kwan shrugged in agreement.

"I'm a ghost, I need humans to cover for me too. They are the best! Except my sister has developed a liking to trap me in the Fenton thermos.." Danny muttered.

"Your sister is part of it too? Is there anyone else?" Kwan asked, gobsmacked that Fenton's, no, Danny's gentle, sweet sister is a ghost hunter. If she was a ghost hunter by night, and Danny was a ghost, half ghost, whatever, who else could be a ghost hunter? Valerie maybe? Or Mr. Lancer?

"No, just us and Jazz." Tucker answered.

"Well, if I join Team Phantom, will you guys teach me to be a ghost hunter?" Kwan asked, excited.

Danny, Sam and Tucker grinned. "Of course."

"Than I accept!" Kwan declared, standing up straight.

"Welcome to Team Phantom, Kwan." Danny Phantom announced, shaking Kwan's hand.

**{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

**Oh my ghosts, four thousand words! This is my biggest story yet!**

**Happy April Fools, everyone! I hope you guys are pranking everyone in sight, and that you haven't gotten pranked yet! Today I woke up to find my milk was green and my backpack was replaced with a pink one. Eww! (I found it in my brother's room, so I didn't have to go to school with a pink... Thing.)**

**But, I also put confetti eggs on top of the refrigerator door, so when you opened it, you got hit by a confetti egg, and changed my friends contacts to Harry Potter characters, and Danny Phantom ones after I ran out of Harry Potter ones.**

**Oh, I have a poll open on my profile! Please go vote on it, I need to know what to write next.**

**Should I write another chapter? If you want me too, can y'all be ever so kind and leave it in a review or PM me?**

**Like it? Hate it? Just review it!**

**Have a AWESOME April Fools day!**

**-FallingNarwhals**


End file.
